In Between Light and Shadow
by chungah
Summary: If Shinichi could ask the fate only one question, he will ask: "Wasn't being shrunken for half an year and coming back enough for me!" Well, it seems not.    Be aware, a mixture of fantasy, weirdness and Kaishin is coming. But it's not humourous..  This story is being rewritten and I have uploaded the rewritten version as a new story.
1. Prolog

Nice to meet you, everyone! It's my first time actually writing a DC fanfic and uploading.

As a background information, this story is starting after Ai succeeds in making a permanent antidote for APTX. As Shinichi was eager to go back to his formal self, he obviously consumed it without listening to Ai's precaution of some side-effects may occur. In my opinion, he can be quite reckless like that. Uh huh. As the side-effect, Shinichi, the death magnet, gets entangled in cases less but can see the ghosts. His new sight is the byproduct of the antidote with different homicides that he have seen for unhealthy rate.

There is a new cafe opened in downtown named 'Arzhuna' with a female owner who no one knows her age and a guy who helps the owner occasionally and dyed his hair green partially. (idea obtained from a Korean fantasy novel)

This is all that I will say for background information. I hope that you enjoy reading this story as I slowly develops the story. I am not a native English speaker so please understand that my grammar can be incorrect often.

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters and the cafe 'Arzhuna' and some basic concepts of the story. The DC related is owned by Aoyama san and some other parts including 'Arzhuna' is owned by Sir Hwigin.

* * *

><p>Lots of people do not believe in supernatural. The reality is when people says that they believe, the society sees them as some kind of wicked ones and recommend psychiatric help. However would they know… that there actually are such things as vampires, witches and ghosts...?<p>

In the USA, some teenagers believe of themselves as hybrid of vampires and werewolves and do criminal actions making issues to the society.

'Don't make such nonsense. Even though I have to believe the existence of ghosts as I had seen one with my own eyes but things like vampires or werewolves? Ha!'

A 18 years-old boy, Kudou Shinichi skimmed through websites with bored look. He was the type that needed evidence to trust in any beliefs and he truly hated crimes that claim supernatural events, which is most likely to be appearing only on fantasy novels, as the reason behind. Some may label him as 'lack in imagination' and 'boring' but Shinichi didn't find any need for being imaginative so he stayed like that until now. Why would he need imagination when his work outside school requires the senses and minds that do not get tricked? It is true that detective work should not be his priority but no one can stop someone from doing what he enjoys as long as it's rather harmless to the society, right?

While Shinichi was kept on researching for news articles that interests him, there was a doorbell rang on the front gate. However, as he was too deeply concentrated on the recent murder case happened, Shinichi didn't hear the bell.

Once

Twice

After there was third bell, there was a sound of door being unlocked coming from the front gate. However, Shinichi was still unaware of the happenings around him and his house so when the person who unlocked the door came straight into the library where Shinichi was, he didn't even realized that he was not alone at home anymore.

Bang

There was a disturbingly loud sound from the wall and it made Shinichi to be distracted from what he was doing. Surprised, Shinichi looked around the library only finding his childhood friend Ran standing next to the wall and door. Wait, was it a crack on the wall? Shinichi could swear that if looks can kill someone, he would be already dead. That murderous look on Ran and the crack which he was sure that Ran made showed him that Shinichi should change topic quickly or else, he would surely be unable to live any longer.

"Eh, Ra.. Ran? What are you doing at my house?"

Wrong question. The question should have angered the girl more as her angered face deepened and her fist started to move next to her body.

"Did you just ask what I am doing here?"

Oh, great. Shinichi just hoped that he could go back to time and change what he just said but there was no way going back could happen. The only thing Shinichi could do was staring at Ran with expression of a rat standing at the corner with a cat in front.

"You are meant to meet Sonoko and me in front of my house for visiting this new café that just opened downtown! How can you forget that?"

Oops. So that was the problem. Shinichi could remember that Sonoko and Ran was talking about some café opening in downtown and asked to him about something but he just answered positively without really listening. He didn't know that it was that.

"Ah… ah.. Sorry, Ran. I kind of forgot about that as I was working on a case…"

"Stupid Suiri Otaku!"

Ran huffed and headed back to the gate to go back to her house where Sonoko was waiting for her to come back with Shinichi. What Shinichi could do was just shutting down his computer and locking the door to his house before running after her and asking for forgiveness.

What Shinichi didn't know was that this new café will change his life dramatically and force him to learn more about this so called 'unrealistic world' hidden behind the brightness of the world he is walking. Kudou Shinichi, a 18 years old high school detective who was once shrunken into 7 years old and came back is going to face a new situation that is thought to be impossible.

* * *

><p>Please understand that it being quite short. I will try to get later chapters longer. Just think of this chapter more of a prolog.<p>

Suggestions and corrections are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 1: Cafe 'Arzhuna'

Long time no see! Sorry for being late.. It was just that I was too busy in everyday life that I had no way enough time for me to work on typing my ideas into proper story and correct some bits. I will try to be faster next time.. And the chapter is quite short as well...

If nobody remembers, the important background points and the quick summary of the chapter before are:

* Shinichi is back to his highschool self with side effects of less chance of getting caught in a case (thankfully for the writer and the mental health of Shinichi and those near him) but with ability to see ghosts (which is minus effect on someone's mental health).

* Shinichi promised Ran and Sonoko to go to this new cafe downtown with them but obviously, forgot about it until Ran came up to drag him from his house.

Re-review:

foreveranddalways2310 - Aww, thank you! I hope this chapter will be interesting! (well, I hope that there will be more going on in later chapters though..) and yes, it's Kaishin! Not yet, the two met but they will be soon!

Kaida- 14Kage - Haha, truth to be told, I'm not really that capable of using correct Korean grammar as well even though it's my native language.. OTL I thought that if Shinichi had the ability to see ghosts since birth, it just does not give this plot that I was hoping which was Shinichi freaking out at them.. Like, he doesn't freaks out at murder cases! He will have to cope with them as they can be his great ally as well as nightmares. And he will learn very slowly (I mean very extremely slowly) in how to not irritate Ran.

Thank you for reviews! I didn't thought of any reviews actually! It was just lovely!

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters and the cafe 'Arzhuna' and some basic concepts of the story. The DC related is owned by Aoyama san and some other parts including 'Arzhuna' is owned by Sir Hwigin.

* * *

><p>The trip to this new café downtown was nothing special. Just like usual, Sonoko was bashing on how cool the waiter of the café was and how tasty the foods were in reasonable price according to her friends. And next to her, Ran was giving excited look like Sonoko while adding some details on the rumour occasionally and asking Sonoko to calm down a bit when she was too eager to see the 'cool' waiter by reminding Sonoko of Makoto san. Shinichi was just staring at the path with bored look. He didn't enjoy being dragged to this kind of girls' outings. Oh who would like to be dragged around without own will? And if the reason for it was so the girls can get a discount on something that he didn't even like. Yes, the reason for Shinichi tagged along was so the girls can get a half price discount by going in a group of three.<p>

"Ne, ne- Ran. What are you going to eat? I heard that the parfait was really nice! I am going to try it. And if we order one of their foods, we can get a free fortune paper!"

"Eh, really? Then, I want to try the parfait as well. If it was from you, I think it's most likely to be true as you are good at finding information like that."

Shinichi stared at two girls as if they just lost their mind for a moment. Girls and sweet gourmets.. It's still February, not a summer! Oh great. Just great. He would have to look at them eating a chilly desert while chatting oh so happily like little sparrows.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

While Shinichi was complaining about how unfortunate he is to befriend a girl who is a karate champion and a girl who never seems to shut her mouth, the girls dragged Shinichi out of the train and to the downtown. Unlike most shops which usually are located in the middle of the downtown to gain more customers, the café 'Arzhuna' was a bit offside from the downtown. It was not too close to the downtown but was close enough to the downtown which allowed the place to maintain a calm, cozy atmosphere as well as having enough people walking around it and enter for a cup of coffee or tea.

"Kudou! Can you wake up from whatever you are thinking? We are just in front of the café for a good five minutes already! My fragile legs cannot bear standing for this long, you know?"

Shinichi just snorted at what Sonoko said inwardly. 'Sonoko, the one of those Kaitou Kid fanatics, is saying that her legs are too delicate to stand for five minutes? That's just lame. Does she realize that she waits Kaitou Kid for more than 30 minutes while standing up in every Kid heists?' Shinichi just grumbled and followed Ran and Sonoko who went through the door.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Inside of the café was rather unique in Shinichi's opinion. Unlike usual shops where there is one concept of interior, this café was with two contrasting concepts. The general furniture, wall and floor was giving off modern and neat feeling with monotone colour scheme whereas decorations around the shop was more of occult goods and antiques ranging from African tribal masks to various bottles with liquids which was giving off dangerous vibes. Shinichi could not understand why on earth someone would want to come to this kind of place. In Shinichi's mind, there were too many suspicious things that can in the end used in murder cases. But when he thought about it once again, it didn't matter that much as, from his endless experiences with homicide cases, if someone was willing to commit murder, anything could be used.

When Shinichi realized, he was already sitting on the table with the girls who were reading the menu. Shinichi looked at the side and his eyes were met with a smiling woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties. She was surely an oriental beauty but she didn't look like Japanese.

"Umm.."

The woman was still smiling but her smile was a bit awkward. By then, Shinichi realized that he must have stared at her for too long and he quickly apologised for his rudeness. She didn't say anything but handed him menu and walked to the counter. Shinichi was very embarrassed. How could he stare at some stranger for too long? It was rude mistake of him. He then looked at the menu to decide what to drink while half-listening to whatever the girls are going to talk as he was sure that it will take a while for them to end their blabbering section.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

It was already 30 minutes after their orders came. And just as Shinichi thought, the girls were having endless chats. It was getting hard for Shinichi to stop the temptation of just going out of the café and back home. It's very obvious that if he followed the temptation, Ran will later demonstrate her karate skills on him. That would be too frightening so here he was, gazing outside observing people and occasionally guessing random facts about them.

'That man over there running must be quite forgetful as it seems like he is checking a checklist but to be considered meticulous, he is hurrying too much. It can be seen as he is easily forgetting things so he made a checklist for himself.'

Ding

As there was a sound of doorbell ring as someone opened the door, Shinichi looked at the door and there was a boy and a girl walking. The boy looked somewhat very familiar as if he had seen the boy a lot and the girl was pretty with long red-brown hair but somehow, Shinichi didn't want to get close to her. The two sat down on a table which was empty. Shinichi lost interest in the new customers of the shop, he tried to go back to whatever he was doing, apparently, which was just wasting time. However, before he could resume, another person went into the café. Shinichi thought that it was another customer so even though he was a bit distracted, he still went back to his time-consuming job of staring at the outside scenery. From his ears, he heard someone calling someone as 'Master' and talking in foreign language.

"Kya! That is the cool one that I was talking about! Isn't he handsome with this 'cold, uncaring' look? Kakkoii!"

"Shh! Sonoko.."

Shinichi could not stop himself from thinking 'oh, so the one who just came in was what so called 'cool' waiter, eh? That was just plain like Sonoko. Well, I'm just hoping whoever referred to didn't hear her. I don't want to be recognized as some weird girl's companion,' while rolling his eyes. But despite his hope, it seemed like the man heard Sonoko as Shinichi could hear a man's footstep getting nearer to their table. Then, there was a male voice with foreign accent directed towards their table.

"Thank you for your compliment but would you just talk about the boy sitting at the same table as you instead of me? It's uncomfortable."

"Eh! I'm sorry, if it was disturbing for you!"

Shinichi, who was curious at the foreigner, looked up to whoever standing just next to their table and could barely stop himself from showing his emotion outward. There was a man, about 20 years old with hair dyed in green. As Sonoko said, he was handsome even in guys' eyes but that was not making Shinichi to get surprised. It was those 'things' that was surrounding the man. They made Shinichi to freak out inside. After the incident, he had never seen such gloomy, dark 'ones' in such a large quantity attached to a person.

While Shinichi was trying hard to get himself together, the man stared at Shinichi with the corner of his eyes. As if he could look through his eyes to Shinichi's real thinking, the man smirked a bit, which was not recognized by two girls. The man could see where Shinichi's eyes were gazing at. It was the curse that he accepted since stepping on to the world he lives. The ghosts of those who had grudge to him and grudge to the world and its citizens. It was not the world those customers including two girls and the boy on the table live, it's the shadow of the world that only few knows. The world where madness lies, what he called as 'the world of crazed moon.'

* * *

><p>I know the chapter is quite short (again) but there was no choice as the next chapter will be concentrated on another person more. I believe that the story will go in the structure of few chapters about Shinichi's side and next few chapters about this other person's side.<p>

I guess that you already figured out who the other person will likely to be, but I'm not going to say the name! Just please wait 'till the next chapter! Okay, you can guess the person..

Suggestions and corrections are welcomed. Just no random bashing and poisonous talks which is not related to the story!


	3. Notice and apologize

I am very sorry to inform this.

There was a lot of missing gaps on the storyline of this.

So I'm thinking of starting again from the start.

I'm really sorry for being absent for almost one year.

I actually forgot the password for the account but somehow I managed to remember it. (Actually, it was more of trying out different passwords I remember that I used in the past.)

I will put a link below for the freshly rewritten version of this story with slight change as soon as possible.

**Edited: The link of the rewritten version of this story is **

** ( web address +) /s/8543554/1/In-Between-Light-and-Shadow-rewritten**


End file.
